Chiaroscuro
by Virtual Delirium
Summary: Six years after Ren Amamiya turned his back on society, the Phantom Thieves are invited for a reunion by Haru Okumura, before she gets married next month. To say the least, the night ends in a way no one was expecting. [Tags: LoFi, Foursome, Gangbang, Adultery]


.

 **Chiaroscuro (n.) A monochrome picture made by using several different shades of the same colour.**

* * *

Not much happens these days.

Ren took a drag from his cigarette. The tip glowed a quiet firestorm orange in the dark lounge bar. Pink and purple neon strips lined the ceiling edge, glowing dim.

Ren exhaled.

The cloud smoke slowly deformed, showing an unattended bar. Tri-luminous shelves were on slow rotation, housing multi-coloured liquor. Vodka tinctured blue, pink and green. Aged Scottish whiskey, glassy browns. There was even 'Remy Martin Louis XIII' cognac, dark bottles worth $3,000 each, Ren estimated.

He breathed in a puff. Ren was a chiaroscuro silhouette against the OLED panel. The digital décor glazed one side of his face a bluish purple. Somewhere in the distance, the _Like a_ _G6_ song was thumping in the nightclub. An establishment owned by Haru.

Ren closed his eyes and exhaled. Whorls of smoke wounded his hurly hair. This reunion. . .when was the last time he saw the gang altogether? It felt like it was from a distant era, a different life. All those years ago, when the Phantom Thieves defeated Masayoshi Shido.

 _We were so young back then,_ thought Ren.

They did not know he sold out to Igor.

Now here he was, agreeing to Haru's invitation for a soirée. With her wedding coming up next month, Haru wanted to see everyone one last time before marriage life removed her out of Japan. Her fiancé ( _Yuuki Mishima. Now that surprised even me_ , thought Ren) had made it big-time with some I.T start-up that had techie tycoons blushing in Silicon Valley. A Californian wedding aisle in the U.S of A, awaited the twenty-four-year-old Beauty Thief.

"Hey dude – whoa! When did you start smoking?"

Ren recognised that voice. Memories of a blonde teenager crying out lightning spells in Mementos, touched the fringe of Ren's memories. Ren turned around, breaking into a grin.

Ryuji and Yusuke had entered the bar, guided in by one of the club's retainers; a tall blonde woman wearing a starchy bartender outfit.

"Hey Ryuji. Yusuke. It's good to see you guys," said Ren.

Wait. Someone was missing.

 _Why isn't Ann with Ryuji?_ Ren wondered, his smile briefly faltering.

"Ms. Okumura will be here in ten minutes. Is there anything I can get you gentleman?" asked the retainer.

"I am fine. Thank you," said Yusuke.

Ren shook his head.

"Oh! Yeah! Actually. . .could you point me to where the washroom is, please?" asked Ryuji.

"Sure. If you would follow me this way, please. . ."

Ryuji mouthed 'Be right back'– his old friend from high school seemed giddy to see Ren again.

"He found me outside, haggling with the nightclub bouncers. They wanted to see my I.D because I looked underage, but I didn't have one on me. Thankfully, Ryuji arrived just in time to vouch for me," said Yusuke.

Ren chuckled; he sat down on one of the sofa lounges.

"Still getting carded at twenty-three, huh? How long has it been, Yusuke?" said Ren.

"Hmm. Six years I believe. You've changed," said Yusuke.

Ren raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" said Ren.

Yusuke did not look too different from his high school days. The same lanky figure. Same hairstyle. Only the uniform was swapped out for vintage style now. Not bad, Ren decided.

"Your jaw is square now. No signs of baby-fat in your visage, which is like a hard-sculpted marble statue. I see it has been a long road since your probation year-" Yusuke picked up the cigarette packet Ren left on the glass lounge-table, "-new Ren. New habit?"

Ren shrugged.

"I've never tried it myself. What is it like?"

"Good. Don't ever smoke. It's a filthy habit," said Ren, then he took another inhale.

"Yet you. . ." Yusuke trailed off.

Yusuke shrugged. He sat down, looking around the private lounge in wonder.

"This is some fine interior architecture. The choice of colour and low burn lighting lends itself to Lo-Fi," murmured Yusuke, sitting down himself.

"I missed that yo. Your little tangents of arty observations," said Ren.

Yusuke smiled.

"Even my fascination for lobsters?"

Ren laughed.

"Even that."

"Heard you became a librarian," said Yusuke.

Ren nodded.

"I did."

"What's it like?" asked Yusuke.

"Lots of re-shelvings, administrative desk work, assisting walk-ins with their research, finding that one forgotten-title book someone read years ago. . .Futaba sometimes comes over to study. Then when she gets bored, she bothers me with 'one thousand-absurd-questions-for-Ren'. Do you remember her? The way she would call you 'Inari'?" teased Ren.

"Yes. . ." Yusuke said wryly, ". . .no one could ever forget Futaba. Is she coming tonight?"

Ren snubbed his cigarette on the ashtray, blowing out a cloud.

"I. . .do not think so. Futaba's got entrance exams. Her old man told me she wants to become a pathologist-" Ren briefly shuddered, "-plus, her health is still a bit shaky. I imagine the challenges of travelling and braving this nightclub, may be a bit too adventurous for our little Oracle," said Ren.

"I see. I could say Haru would have chosen a friendlier time and place, but she's very busy herself too. Perhaps her engagement has made it more so," said Yusuke.

 _Noir. . ._ thought Ren.

The camera flash of a memory snapped in his mind's eye.

X

They were at Okumura's Palace. A feather stuck out a classical Parisienne's hat. The intruder sirens blared. . .they were so loud, Ren remembered. Noir's battle axe was slant-embedded - right into the face of a Shadow.

Behind her was the spaceship's panel glass. He remembered the cosmo's dark blush of black, freckled by the stars.

" _Haru. . ._ " _said Queen._

That white face of hers turned to Ren and the others, bright blood speckled on her lips and cheek. Those eyes – still fresh from awakening Milady, were yellow-

X

"This V.I.P crib has a jacuzzi back there!"

Ren blinked.

"Do they now? I see Haru makes no concessions for her establishments," said Yusuke.

Ryuji had returned, sitting himself opposite Ren.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" asked the retainer.

"I'm good. Thanks for your help," said Ryuji.

The retainer bowed.

"If you need anything, I'll be outside at the lounge's reception entrance."

Ren waited until the nightclub staff was out of sight, when he asked out of curiousity, "Speaking of the ladies, where's yours?"

Ren was talking about Ann. During their Phantom Thieves deviltries, Skull and Panther began to date, a development which surprised no one. Ryuji and Ann had that chemistry; even knew each other from their elementary school days. Ann's bantering nature made her the only girl in the group who could hold a conversation longer than ten minutes with Ryuji. Ren was pleased for the two. They made each other happy.

Except.

A ripple of irritation crossed Ryuji's features.

Tonight, it seemed.

"She. . .did not want to come," Ryuji half-mumbled, not meeting Ren's eyes.

Ren tilted his head, uncertain. Why?

Yusuke cleared his throat.

"May I?" Yusuke asked Ryuji.

Ryuji barely shrugged.

"Yeah sure," said Ryuji.

Yusuke opened his mouth, paused, trying to gather tactful words.

"Ryuji and Ann are. . .having a disagreement right now," said Yusuke.

 _?_

"A. . .disagreement?" Ren said slowly.

"A fight. We're having a huge row right now, Ren," sighed Ryuji.

Realisation struck. Ren had so many questions. How bad was it? Why were they fighting? How long?

"Oh. . .I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"Nah, don't apologise, mate. You could not have known. It's not like Ann and I are advertising our relationship status to others. . .at least not me," Ryuji muttered darkly.

Ren hesitated.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ren asked.

Ryuji laughed, a cynical acrid edge to it.

"Nah. If she won't listen to me, I doubt the bitch would listen to ya," said Ryuji.

If Ryuji's descriptive for Ann shocked Ren, he did not show it. Yusuke refused to meet Ren's eyes. It must be really bad, thought Ren.

Ren decided not to pursue the matter. Ryuji sounded peeved and Ren did not want to ruin tonight's mood. Ryuji himself took to changing the subject.

"So. . .you boys ready to get wasted tonight?" he said, grinning.

"I'm not used to drinking. But I think it would be a shame to not utilise Haru's bar," said Yusuke.

Ren glanced at the bar. It definitely packed enough to drunk K.O a dozen people and a horse.

"Let's go check it out now," suggested Ren.

X

Ren examined the glinting beer taps. He grabbed a glass and briefly turned one of the taps. Over at the end of the bar, Yusuke and Ryuji fiddled with the jukebox. An occult-rock song started to play.

"Niiice. What song is it?" Ren called over.

" _Witches_ , performed by Frayle!"

Ren sampled the beer. It tasted great. Tonight was going to be a good time.

"You know what? Hook me up now. I'm sure Haru and Makoto won't mind us starting without them, right?" said Ryuji.

Ren filled a tall glass to the brim for Ryuji.

"Yusuke?" prompted Ren.

"Sure. I'll have one," said Yusuke.

Ren poured for Yusuke and himself. Glasses tinked.

"Cheers!" they all said.

Ren's hips slowly swayed with the music as he sipped his beer. Ryuji was the first to finish.

"Refill please."

"Whoa. Already?" said Yusuke.

Yusuke's glass was still a bit more than halfway. Ren's a little under half.

"What? C'mon Yusuke, tonight isn't a night for restraints," said Ryuji, elbow-nudging Yusuke.

Ren quietly refilled Ryuji's glass then handed it back to him. Ren could tell his friend was eager to drink his problems into a forgetful haze of drunkenness.

Time passed as they idly chatted about the new _Red Dead Redemption 2_ video game. Ren was not much of a gamer himself but he was content to listen to Yusuke and Ryuji enthuse about Rockstar's latest open world game.

They were on their third drink, sans Ryuji who was on sixth - when Haru arrived.

"Oh my God, you three!" Haru squealed happily.

Ren hung back as she hugged Yusuke and Ryuji, one by one. When it was Ren's turn, Haru gasped, her face brightening. She stood akimbo.

"Well well well," said Haru.

Haru wore dark leggings to match a white chiffon blouse with a split neckline (dropping down to her cleavage) and banded collar. Despite the low pink lighting, Ren could make out a hint of her black bra at the split. Ren caught himself staring. If Haru noticed, she gave no indication, beaming at Ren.

Haru reached out and tousled Ren's hair.

"You are real! You have no idea what it's like to see you after these years, Ren. I've met everyone else a few times since high school, but you. . .you went back to the countryside for too long!" said Haru.

"Ahaha. But hey. . .I'm here now, right?"

Haru tip-toed and hugged him tight. She was a good head shorter than him, so the crown of her curly hair tickled his under-chin. Haru smelt nice – like floral waves and freesia (' _Versace Vanitas'_ _perhaps?_ thought Ren). The biggest (literally) impression was how soft her tits felt, pressing against Ren's chest. Ren broke off the hug before Haru noticed his boner.

"So! Umm. . .what would you like to drink Ms. Okumura? I'm playing bartender for the night," said Ren.

Haru giggled.

"What are you guys having?" she asked.

Ryuji raised his glass.

"Asahi beer."

"Then I'll have the same!" said Haru.

"You have a really cool nightclub, by the way," said Yusuke.

"Thanks. Funny thing is, I rarely visit it myself. I think this is the third time in my entire life I've been here? Hehe. We usually host this V.I.P lounge for important guests like a CEO or celebrity. I had it closed off the night just for us," said Haru.

"It's so cool, Haru. I noticed a jacuzzi and a second bar in the same room," said Ryuji.

One of Haru's staff members politely dropped by and asked her boss if she needed anything. Ren noticed Haru exuded a kind, yet alpha attitude. She really fitted into the rich corporate woman archetype now. All those years ago, Ren found her a little meek and hesitating. But now she had grown as a person. More assertive and direct.

Haru dismissed the staff to wait outside for Makoto. At least Ren's other senpai was on her way. Ren had no issues with it himself, but he was not sure how Haru felt about buzzing beer alone with just three other guys. She looked like she was enjoying herself though, playing a little joke on Yusuke who was getting flustered. Ryuji laughed along with her.

 _Don't be silly, Ren. Haru is not like those country bumpkin girls back at home,_ he admonished himself.

Ryuji had finally slowed on the beer. Although, the guy was probably the first of them to seem drunk. Ryuji spoke louder, laughed louder now. There was a slight sway as Ryuji sat on the barstool. Ren was not at his 100% himself, but he reckoned he had quite a way to go before he was bevvied. Haru was only on her second beer so far.

At some point, Ren mumbled himself to be excused to the washroom. He was not sure if the others heard but. . . _eh_. Ren shrugged.

Ren shoulder-nudged the door marked unisex. He was barely two steps in when he started unbuckling his belt. Whew. His bladder was bursting.

 _And. . .ahh. . .yes. That feels so much better_.

When he was done and shaken, Ren reached to tug his jeans up as he was turning around. Underestimating his intoxication, his fingers slipped and his jeans dropped to the floor. Ren cursed.

The door jolted open. Ren froze, his dick nosing out unabashed. There was a girly squeak.

Background club music intermitted the surprised silence. Ren's alcohol slowed thoughts were caught at the indecision to quickly tug up his pants first or. . .or. . .

 _Say something about the way she's staring at it_ , thought Ren.

Haru was fixated on Ren's cock. The Rose Perfecto pink lipstick contoured just how sensually how her mouth slightly puckered open in shock and. . .something else. Haru blinked, feeling a heat rising from her belly.

"Ren. . ." she began.

Prudency finally took the reins. He quickly tugged up his jeans, fingers clumsily trying to house his cock in. His T-shirt lifted a slight in the motion, revealing his slanting hips and a hint of V-lines. Haru swallowed as she watched Ren's cock disappear behind the blue denim. How did something with that girth hide so unassumingly-

"My apologies, Haru. I must have forgotten to lock the door," said Ren.

"That's – that's – that's quite alright, Ren!" she said. Her words cantered at a high-pitch.

On the way out, Haru avoided Ren's eyes, blinking rapidly at the floor.

Ren mentally slapped himself. Way to go, dude; flashing some poor bridal wife at a hedonistic nightclub. Who happened to be his friend too.

Ren did not tell the other guys what happened. Ten minutes tick-tocked by - Haru had not yet returned. Ren wondered if he had enervated her spirits for the night. However, as Ren was serving another round of beers, Haru returned from the washroom. With a suggestion for the guys.

"Hey. Do you boys want to drink at the jacuzzi?" she said.

Yusuke and Ryuji assented. Ren hesitated. Haru gave no indication of what happened earlier. Rather, she seemed a bit bouncy on her feet now.

Ren was about to follow, when Haru stood in his way, pressing two fingers on his collarbone.

"Actually Ren, could you roll a beer barrel from here? The other bar stocks only hard liquor and I don't think any of us would _want_ to get too wasted too quickly now, would we? I'll take over as bartender from there," said Haru, those eyebrows flashing.

"You sure? I don't mind-"

She smiled and cupped him by the cheek. From the jukebox, vibrated the mind-melting bass of Metric's _Black Sheep_.

" _I'll send you my love, on a wire_.

 _Lift you up, everytime, everyone. . ._ "

"Just do it," said Haru.

X

 _Twenty minutes and one drinking game later. . ._

Ryuji shook his collar. Sweat perspired heavily down his temples. Near the jacuzzi, the guys were sitting on the fat couches which could have passed for beds. Synthwave soundtracks oozed from the lounge's speakers, thickening the hazy neon atmosphere. Ren and Yusuke were also a bit sweaty. Ren had started smoking again, the empurpled vapour curling above their heads.

Ryuji grabbed his beer, a wet film covering the cold condensing mug. He drank almost half of it in one go. It did little to cool him down.

"Why does it feel so hot?" complained Ryuji, his words slurry.

Ren tapped his cigarette on the ashtray. Strange blue and violet neon shapes glazed the black gloss coffee table.

"Maybe drinking alcohol heats one's body up," guessed Yusuke.

Even Yusuke was talking slowly now. He was probably trying to hide how drunk he really was, thought Ren.

"Shouldn't ta' A/C system be connectin' here?" asked Ryuji.

Ren shook his head in a 'Not sure'.

"It is on," said Haru sitting down with them. In her hand was a Bloody Mary she just made for herself.

"I believe it's set at twenty-one degrees, right now. It must be the beer," added Haru.

Ryuji groaned.

"You guys feel that hot?" she queried.

It was a funny question, because everyone was sweating, even Haru herself. Ren frowned. Haru had drunk considerably less than them. Was it really not the A/C? Ren thought.

"Bruh. It's like a furnace 'ere," said Ryuji.

"I admit, I do feel a bit drenched myself," said Yusuke.

Haru took a sip from her cocktail, considering.

"How about yous use the jacuzzi?" she suggested.

"I've already thunk of that, but I don't 'ave any change of clothes. None of us do," said Ryuji.

What Haru said next, irreversibly changed the course of the night. Ren did not know it then.

"Then go naked," she said.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

The electronic music tones picked up a beat.

"What?" said Haru. She sounded amused.

Yusuke blinked several times.

"Are you. . .sure, Haru?" asked Yusuke.

Haru shrugged.

"Why not? We're all adults, now. Not the children we were then. Besides, I would be a terrible host to leave you three discomforted like this. Go on. Jump right in," said Haru.

"Fuck it," said Ryuji, standing up.

An O-ring smoke formed from Ren's mouth as he watched Ryuji strip bum-naked right in-front of them. Ren ran out of smoke and air when he noticed Haru was not breaking her gaze from Ryuji's naked profile.

 _He's all right_ , decided Haru, after checking Ryuji out down there.

Yusuke shrugged then followed next. Ren's eyelid twitched when he saw Fox wore a lobster printed boxers underneath. The boxers came down.

 _Yusuke's is curved_ , thought Haru.

Ryuji turned on the taps. Both guys were already sitting in the jacuzzi, as the gushing water filled.

Ren found Haru staring at him expectantly. His cheeks flushed.

"What?" said Ren.

"Not going to join them?"

Ren puffed, grinding his cigarette. His heartbeat thudded too fast for his liking.

"I'm. . .going to grab a glass of water," said Ren.

Ren went to the bar, shaking his head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears. What was happening right now was a bit odd. . .

 _No shit!_ a sober Ren would have shouted. But Ren was not sober.

Bubbles circled the glass, showing bright in the mineral water. The bar-door flapped. Haru had joined him. Her hands were clasped behind her. Haru tilted sideways, looking up at him.

"Is everything all right, Ren?" asked Haru.

Why is it still just the four of them? Ren checked his watch. 9:50 PM. It had been an hour since Haru joined them.

"I wonder when Makoto is arriving," said Ren.

"Oh her! I almost forgot to mention. Makoto said she was going to be late. Something about a homicide case-work keeping her back. But she said she'd come, so I'm holding her to that!" said Haru.

"Right. . .I guess it feels weird that the others aren't here. Makoto is on her way, OK. But Futaba and Ann-" Ren hesitated. He wanted to say that Yusuke and Ryuji would not be basking naked in the jacuzzi if they were here, "-maybe I thought tonight was going to be like those times back in Shujin," said Ren.

Haru nodded. Her face turned to the white lights of the liquor shelf; Ren realised she was blushing a carnation pink. Ren initially mistook the colour on her face to be from the LED lights.

"Yeah. . .the good ol' times, huh? I used to have a huge crush on you, did you know? Back then, when we were the Phantom Thieves," said Haru.

". . ."

"Oh come on! Don't be so surprised, Ren Amamiya! You knew how good looking you were-" said Haru, those eyes ran up and down Ren, "-and even now, it seems you've upgraded."

"I am honestly surprised," Ren confessed, feeling embarrassed.

"Tosh!" Haru lightly slapped him on the ass. Ren thought he imagined it, but for a moment it felt like Haru squeezed his buttock as she hit it.

"Yes, it's unfortunate Futaba isn't here," Haru said slowly, tracing circles on the wooden counter.

"And Ann," Ren said for her.

"Speaking of, they are having a fight now, aren't they? Ryuji and Ann," said Haru.

"Yeah."

Those eyelashes butterfly lowered.

"That would explain why Ryuji has been staring at my tits all night," said Haru.

". . ."

There was a hint of a mirth and cruelty on Haru's face. It reminded Ren of the night when Haru awoke her Persona. When they found her dappled in blood.

Ren's Nike knocked against something. He looked down and saw a half empty vodka bottle down there. Ren frowned. They had been drinking beer for most of the night, even after Haru took over as bartender. How was this 55% liquor bottle half empty-

The glass stilled in his hands. Ren was suddenly conscious of the after-taste he had in his tongue. It was different from pure beer. He turned his gaze to the corner of the shelf, where the A/C remote was kept. The number on the touchscreen display read ' _31 °C_ '. Thirty-one. It was thirty-one degrees Celsius in this room.

Those slender fingers stopped tracing circles. Haru and Ren made eye-contact. Ren still had not drunk from the glass, his breath fogging up the rim.

A moment of understanding passed between them.

"Ryuji has been staring at your chest. . ."

"Ah-hm."

Ren set the glass down. Shadows veiled Ren's eyes. His voice was low. Basso profundo.

"What were you planning to do about that?" he asked.

A blouse landed on Ren's face. Ren pulled it down. His dick became hard.

Haru was not even naked. But man, she looked good. A dark bra under-cupped those heavy breasts. Ren could see a partial-circumference of both her areolas sticking out. Her tummy was not hard-toned like those fitness Instagram models but had a natural softness to it. Not fat. Not plank flat. But a nice gentle curve to it.

Mishima's fiancée flipped her hair back, fanning herself.

"Ryuji seems to have an 'itch' that needs to be scratched. As his friend, I think I should 'help' him out," murmured Haru.

Haru kicked off her jeans. Now she was in her undergarments.

Ren was struck mute. Over at the jacuzzi, Yusuke and Ryuji had noticed the development on Haru's reduced apparels. Even through the water, Ren could tell they had boners – realising that Haru was going to join them in the jacuzzi.

Haru leaned to Ren. She winked, sticking her tongue out. For a delicate looking face, this chic had a really long tongue.

"But you're the only one who can initiate it, Ren," she said huskily.

There it was. The ultimatum.

Haru joined Ryuji and Yusuke at the jacuzzi. Her plump ass ( _That ass!_ Thought Ren). . .the way it hung heavy in each step.

Yusuke and Ryuji watched her wide-eyed, highly aroused in their blitzed state of horniness and consummation of spiked beer. But neither of them dared to make the first move.

Haru sighed happily, settling into the bubbling waters. She stared at Ren from across the room, waiting to see what he would do. The way she puckered those lips was so. . .

 _So hot_ , thought Ren, instinctively palming down his ramping boner.

Ren's mouth went dry. Every cell in his body was screaming to rip his clothes off and fuck this woman senseless.

Ren drank the glass of water, thinking – or at least, trying to access his mental faculties in his buzzed state. He was not that drunk that he'd do this, would he? Or was Ren secretly hoping he could blame alcohol just so he could get away with crossing that line? Ren inwardly cursed. Haru played him good. She probably heavily spiked Yusuke and Ryuji's drinks, but she must have held back with Ren. Enough to loosen most of his inhibitions but be lucid enough to realise he _wanted her._ And to act on that desire.

Ren closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then opened them. He made his decision. Ren grabbed the A/C remote and dropped it to the lowest temperature possible. He opened the fridge looking for a champagne.

 _Got it_. _This should do well. Now where's the ice. . ._

When everything was ready, Ren began to unlace his sneakers.

X

Water splashed as Ren walked into the jacuzzi. It did not take long to start. Glances were exchanged. Ryuji began to stroke his dick. Haru bit her lips, looking up at Ren with a 'Well? What are you waiting for?' face.

Ren stepped closer to Haru, his cock essentially pointing in her face. The jacuzzi's timer beeped, signalling the water was now going to drain. It also acted like a relay starting gun.

Haru's breasts heaved up in an excited breath. Her mouth parted.

Ren took that as a sign to go in. He moved closer.

Haru's lips kissed the tip of his cock, then enfolded around his cockhead.

 _Plop._

Haru opened her mouth wider. Ren thrust into her mouth, only stopping as her lips firmed around his dick again. Ren's cock felt like a hot rod. Despite not being able to take all of his length, the sensation of Ren's shaft in her mouth was enough to arouse Haru into a moan. Haru's hips involuntarily bucked, aching to be penetrated. Her skin became flushed.

Haru began to suck slowly. Ren clasped his hand on the back of her head.

Seeing what was happening, Yusuke and Ryuji splashed onto the action. Yusuke's fingers flicked and snapped Haru's bra. It came undone. Yusuke threw the bra out the jacuzzi.

Ryuji greedily felt at Haru's left tit and gawked. If boobs could be as soft as clouds, he was holding heaven's clouds themselves right now. Precum was already dripping from Ryuji's dick. Ryuji cupped the breast, light squeezing. He began to suck on Haru's nipple. A purring noise rose from Haru's throat.

Yusuke paused at the other tit. The lip theory was true. Haru's nipples and large areola were brown like her upper lip. Yusuke lightly ran a finger around the flat of her nipple, his mouth hanging open in lust. His mouth enclosed her nipple, his lips violin-ing the tit while his tongue stimulated the tip, lapping it upwards.

Haru threw her head back, jolted by the searing heat blooming from her nipples. Ren backed out, taking his lipstick smeared cock out of Haru's mouth. Now that the jacuzzi had fully drained, her pussy juices showed soaking through Haru's panties. Slathering lines were on her thighs and it was not water.

"I want you inside me," Haru breathed to Ren. She sounded light-headed.

"Shift up," he told Yusuke and Ryuji.

Four fingers wedged at her lingerie, from the sides. Ren pulled it, knuckles kneading against Haru's hot skin. Ren was not sure if the jacuzzi heated her up this much, or them. Or both. Ren only bothered to fully remove the panty from one leg, leaving it hanging by Haru's other ankle.

Haru thought Ren was going to comply and fuck her right there. But Trickster had other plans. Ren stuck two fingers in and began to finger-blast her pussy.

"Wait what are you. . .I said I wa - ahhhh! – Ah!"

Ren really knew what he was doing down there. Haru's hips began moving with a mind of their own, gyrating and pushing against Ren's fist, which threatened to plunge into her dripping sex.

"You want more? Do you want my cock, babe?" Ren asked her.

"Yes. Please. _PLEASE_ ," begged Haru.

Ren smirked. Haru knew that smirk too well from their Phantom Thief days. It was the same one he always essayed whenever they were about to go in for an all-out attack or nabbing a Treasure. It was when Ren Amamiya knew he was in full control.

His fingers stopped. Haru whined, a rising frustration.

"Suck their dicks first," said Ren.

Yusuke and Ryuji stood by Haru's left and right, their erection pointing at her. Not wanting to be deprived for a moment, she sat up, taking a dick in each hand and began pumping them. She took turns, vigorously licking and sucking their cockheads and balls.

Haru grunted when Ren resumed his fingering. Then she yelped when Ren's other hand reached beneath and drove a finger into her asshole. Her butthole tingled when Ren's finger wiggled before a second digit went in. Ren was priming her for what was coming. With all this happening, Haru kept working up the tempo with the other two.

Yusuke was the first to cum. When Haru realised he was close, she pumped harder on his shaft. She took half Yusuke's dick in her mouth, her cheeks pressing in. Haru pulled out and opened wide. Gobs of sperm splattered on her face and chest. As he unloaded, Yusuke lathered and rubbed his jizz all around her boobs.

When the last of the spurts were out of Yusuke, Haru renewed her focus on Ryuji's dick. Ryuji's tasted great in her mouth. His precum tasted _good_. Did Ann ever suck him off like this? Haru wondered.

The thought made Haru want to do better than Panther. Haru had been gentler with Ren's dick, but with Ryuji's she sucked cock without abandon, while fondling his balls. All while, Ren was upto the fourth finger in Haru's butthole. Yusuke had backed away, stroking himself, prepping for the next go.

"Yeah, Haru. Suck it you little slut. I bet you love this more than your husband's dick," said Ryuji.

Haru looked up at him for a bit. She took his balls in her mouth and sucked hard. That earned a groan out of Ryuji. Haru pulled out and licked the tip of his dick.

"I do. But I know you love this more than the head your girlfriend gives you," said Haru, then she plunged back in.

Ryuji's only comeback was cumming into Haru's mouth. Haru tried to drink all of his cum, but it came out so much and fast, that some of it leaked out of the corners of her mouth, dribbling down to her chin. Good lord. When was the last time this guy came? Wondered Haru. She choked and slurped and then. . .Ryuji was done.

Ryuji panted, backing away.

Haru was a sight. Her face was covered in sweat, with tufts of that auburn hair sticking. Her eyes were half-lidded while she licked some of the cum off her lip. Her busty chest was covered in Yusuke's cum. Her entire body was shining a wet sheen in the dim purple and pink lighting of the room. Where her crotch sat, a small puddle had formed and it was not residual water.

Ren pulled his fingers out of Haru's orifices. He reached out to the bucket of ice by the side of the jacuzzi and lifted out a bottle of champagne. A Bollinger Special Cuvée. Ren uncorked the bottle and took a swig. Then he pressed a finger on Haru's collarbone, pushing her back to lie down. Their faces came close and Haru caressed Ren by the cheeks. She kissed him, tasting champagne. When Ren broke away, Haru laid back completely, sighing. Those dark brown eyes watched him. Prurient. Inviting. Surrendered.

Ren tilted the bottle and began pouring on her.

Haru gasped. The cold creamy fuzz splashed onto her tummy. With the low A/C, there was a cool after-breeze kissing her skin, wherever the sparkling yellow spattered. Ren raised the bottle. The stream sploshed higher up, landing on Haru's tits. Up her collarbone. A tiny river trailed down to her cunt.

When the bottle was empty, Ren gestured to Yusuke and Ryuji to come forward. The others were hard again.

"Ah. Look at the mess I've made on Beauty Thief," said Ren.

His soft voice had a cinematic shadowy quality to it. Like a film-noir villain – feeling as melancholic as he was passionate. Goosebumps riled upon Haru's tummy.

"It seems you have. What should we do?" asked Yusuke, rubbing his dick.

"I think you gents should clean the lady up," said Ren, his eyes glinting.

Ryuji and Yusuke leant into Haru, their hands gliding all over her.

Ryuji kissed Haru deeply, tilting her head up as his fingers ran through her soft curly hair. She moaned when Ryuji kissed down her throat. Ryuji's teeth lightly grazed at her clavicle, leaving a prominent hickey. The licking started when Ryuji reached her tits. Ryuji tasted the funny mix of champagne and semen, but he did not care. His tongue strongly traced around the contours of her heaving breasts before wiper-ing onto the swelling.

An extended, low noise rose from Haru's throat; Yusuke massaged her inner thigh, kissing and licking the underside of her tit. At lento, he worked his way down, lapping against the fizzy-tasting skin.

Haru's squeezed her eyes shut. Her entire body was covered in the hot and cold sensation of the guys' polishing tongues, palming hands and cool air. Like hot and cold snakes writing pleasure coils all around her. Haru's hips twitched when she felt Yusuke's tongue comb up and down her clit. Haru instinctively grabbed at Yusuke's head, finger lifting that damp blue hair. She pressed Yusuke's head hard against her crotch.

After a while, the delirious ecstasy caused Haru to loosen her grip on Yusuke's head. She felt barely aware when Ryuji lifted her up, sliding his entire self beneath her. Ryuji gripped his dick, guiding it between the fat soft folds of Haru's ass. His penis pressed into the opening of her anal, just widening it. From the front, Yusuke rubbed his cock on Haru's pussy before inserting an inch in.

Both Yusuke and Ryuji paused. Then both pushed in at the same time.

"Ha. . .hauummhh!"

Although her eyes were still closed, Haru was acutely aware of the simultaneous soft and hardness of the two dicks inside her. Her ribs rose and fell. She tightened her buttocks, squeezing Ryuji's dick outside her tight asshole. Her pussy loved the way Yusuke's dick curved, immediately pressing her G-spot.

She sucked her lower lip in as Yusuke and Ryuji tentatively stroked, trying to find the synergetic thrusts. Soon, they got it right by feeling the way Haru would stretch and pull as the other would thrust. Ryuji would thrust hard, his pelvis slamming into Haru's fat booty, pushing her pelvis up a slight to meet Yusuke's spearing dick. Then as she'd go down crashing down on Ryuji, a tremoring jolt of pleasure would put fire in Ryuji's loins.

Haru was not quiet. Loud yelps drowned out the lounge music. The constant ticking on her G-spot from Yusuke; the reverberating stimulation of the pleasure nerves in her asshole, combined into one huge mounting push towards her fringes of orgasm. Fresh layers of sweats covered her entire body. The three of them were connected in a writhing and bouncing mass of bodies. Light and quick breaths overtook the slapping sounds of flesh.

Yusuke felt his limit reaching. He slowed his thrusting to a stop. He rested his cock still inside her pussy for a minute. Being inside her all the way, felt like bliss.

"No! Fuck me! Fuck me, Yusuke!" commanded Haru.

Haru lightly slapped Yusuke, leaving a smarting red on his right cheek. Yusuke growled. He braced his arms above the shoulders beneath and took a deep breath. Yusuke began thrusting. Hard.

Haru's delighted screams rang in his ears as he pushed into her like a piledriver. The supple-limbed artisan did not spare an ounce of his core strength. The rocking momentum made Haru's boobs begin to swing up and down. Haru turned her head and bit onto Yusuke's wrist. Inside her, the rippling squeeze of her cunt, velvet-ribbed on his shaft.

Haru was the first to come. Her eyes went round like saucers. Her limbs loosened and jerked. Ryuji had to grip her by the waist to keep her from falling off, as her entire body lifted in the excited climax.

Barely four seconds after her, Yusuke pulled out. His cum came out in two fat spurts, his balls squeezing.

When Haru's vision swam back into focus, she found splotches of fresh cum on her tummy. Ryuji had pulled out and was turning her over. Her knees shook, still reeling from her orgasm. She shivered when Ryuji ran a finger-line down her spine, leaving a sizzling line. He slapped her ass, earning a surprised chirrup out of her.

The girl was still plenty soaked. Haru's twitching folds kissed and opened up for Ryuji as he entered her. Haru pressed back, grinding her pussy against his balls.

"Ren, how about you join in from the front," said Ryuji.

Ren was already ready. Haru's eyes widened when she saw the can of whipped cream he nicked from the bar's fridge. Ren shook the can and dolloped a lump of crème chantilly at the tip of his dick. Ren held out his cream-crowned cock out in front of Haru. Her tongue watered.

"Open wide, babe," said Ren.

Haru complied.

Ren tasted thick and frothy. The vanilla combined with the raw taste of Ren's dick was wonderful.

"Mhmmm," hummed Haru. Ren grabbed the back of her head as she bobbed on his dick.

Ryuji was slamming into Haru now. Already, Haru could feel he was close.

Ryuji groaned. His butt muscles clenching tightly from trying not to cum. The restraining of his climax felt like a slingshot wrecking ball, being held back as he pumped in and out of Haru's dribbling wetness. Her gripping suction was a high-tension elastic, making Ryuji's pelvis drive the minute extra momentum into Haru's rippling butt.

After a minute, Haru switched up the stimulation. She consciously working her vaginal muscles despite being in the middle of a spitroast. Ryuji would thrust in. She'd squeeze. Release. Thrust out. Thrust in. Squeeze. Release. . .

He was going to release.

"Yeeaurgh!"

Ryuji pulled out. His penis swung, jutting out left. In an almost comical fashion, Ryuji's cum shot across through the air, almost halfway across the room. The line of his cum landed on the jacuzzi, the carpet, the couch and a mobile phone. Ryuji's cum covered the screen where it read ' **2 Missed calls – Ann** '.

Ryuji exited the jacuzzi, wobbly legged. Ren caught the recliner pillows Yusuke tossed to him and dropped them at the bottom of the spa. Haru laid on her back, onto the pillows. Haru's boobs jiggled, her shoulders joggling in excitement for what she considered the 'main course' for tonight.

Ren palmed Haru's mound. Thumb circled her clit. Haru groaned. A hazy heat in her mind. Her back curved above the cushion.

"Please," she whined.

Haru's hands blindly reached out. Ren guided her hand to his cock.

"You want this?" he asked smirk.

Her affirmation came out in a whimper.

"Didn't catch that," taunted Ren, although there was no malice in his voice. Just twinkling tease.

Ren's thumb pressed onto her clit. Haru bit her lip hard. A close-mouthed wail. She opened her mouth to say 'Yes, I want it', intending only a staccato. It came out different and louder than she expected, screaming.

"FUCK ME, REN!"

The ridge of Ren's cock sluiced inside her folds. He held it there, crown slicked.

 _Oh. . .my_ , thought Haru, instinctively opening her legs wider.

It dipped in. He pushed. She stretched. More and more…

"Oh God!" gasped Haru.

And still more. All there was until-

" _Yes!_ "

She was so full of him.

Ren savoured being in the depth. He pinned Haru's arms above her like a butterfly with one hand. Her hand fisted at Ren's wrist tightly, an echo of the dam-like pressure she felt down there. Ren's other hand talon-grasped Haru's boob. Ren ground his hips against hers, stroked by the light fuzziness of the pubic hair. It was like striking tinder, making things feel hotter down there. Slowly, he slid out most of his glistening length. Then plunged back in.

Ren began to fuck.

"Ahh. . .that's right. Th-this-" her voice became shallow, in gasps, "-is how. . .ah. . .ah. . .aaahhh! Fuck!"

A patch of wet matted Ren's groin as he pressed into Haru's pussy, which greedily sucked his dick in. Ren took his sweet time. The other two were spent and clearly Haru decided Ren was going to be the cherry-topping of tonight's debauchery. Even if Makoto did show up now, Haru was sure Ren would just continue fucking right in-front of Queen, no fucks given. . .well, maybe one for Haru.

Haru reached over his buttocks, nails digging tiny crescent moons on it. Ren's hip lunges would gyrate onto her thick hips, pumping her pussy in angling stimulation.

Light from the LED panel two-toned the side of Ren's face in changing colours. The other side was set in a shadow, hiding half his snarl.

Filled. Then not filled. Again and again. Haru's entire body heaved with Ren filling her up. Their grunting began to be more erratic and quick. Her pussy covetously worked at milking every drop of pleasure off his heaving cock.

Ren's cock twitched inside of her. Everything was tightening in him. In her. He was close.

Ren tried to pull out but found he could not. The python muscles of Haru's pussy clenched his dick in a vice-grip, holding him there. Her wrapped legs pressed down his back, forcing Ren face-to-face with Haru. Haru's tongue lolled out, lustily arcing for Ren.

Ren's tongue briefly teased hers. Saliva strings formed and broke. Haru's legs dominantly pushed Ren down again, closing their mouths on each other. Their tongues fucked each other while Ren's was throbbing like crazy in her cunt. Ren tried to pull out again, but his dick was held hostage.

 _Oh fuck_.

Ren came. Hot stringing gushes coalesced Ren's cock sticky inside Haru's pussy. Haru sighed in his mouth. It felt _so good_. The insides of her belly felt like it was melting. Her hips pressed upwards, drinking him in.

They pressed panting against each in the raunchy smells of sex, sweat and champagne. Ren licked the streamlet of sweat that rolled behind Haru's ear, tongue catching those earlobes. Haru kissed him.

"I'll be sure to visit Japan after the wedding," she whispered coy.

Ren smiled. His damp hair fell across his forehead asymmetrical as he nuzzled against her.

"Sure. . ."

Ren's eyes darted. He saw a shadow move quickly, out of sight. Haru understood what he saw, just from the way the light in his eyes changed. Who he saw.

"It seemed we had a voyeur," remarked Ren.

Haru giggled. She wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him tight.

"I don't mind."

* * *

 **A/N: S** **omething I needed to get out of my system before I resumed writing my longfic. For those who have read it, note that this one-shot is in no way affiliated with CVV.  
**


End file.
